Time Crisis 5: Perfect Storm
by AreoKazamaBlur
Summary: Areo Kazama, a normal boy, just had his life changed. With Gregory Barrows and all the subordinates ressurected, VSSE, with Areo's help, they are going to stop the reformed W.O.L.F., one way or another!


(Hey guys, Areo here and I just wanted to say thanks for having the time for reading this! Warning: Slight crap factor if you don't like mild profanity. The word is crap if you are a ignoramus or an I.M. Meen. Lol)

Time Crisis 5: Perfect Storm

-Prologue: Two Guys In Cloaks?-

Areo Kazama, a 16 year old boy who just graduated from The Culinary Institute of America and Harvard University was walking to the nearest bowling alley for a celebration with his friends. After all it DID take a LOT of work to graduate 2 colleges being very young. But two mysterious men in white cloaks were heading in his direction….."Gi, are you sure we're tracking the right person? The scanner could be wrong, you know?" One of the men said. "I'm pretty sure this scanners is completely confidential in finding set targets. By the way Alan, don't say our names out loud. They may hear us and they (whispers) will know about the VSSE and we WILL get ambushed by rabid fan girls, and we WILL get kicked out. It's secret!" The other man whisper-yelled, whose name was supposedly Gi. They reached the bowling alley as soon as Gi was done speaking. "Sorry Al." "Tis' okay, Gi!

-Bowling Alley, 5:25 PM-

"Areo!" "You made it! That's all he could hear. The joyous cries of his friends, Kira Williams and Kazuma Teto. Kira was a man who's clothes consist of his jacket, pants, shoes, and hair that was all black. The only thing that wasn't black was his t-shirt. It was white with Nyan Cat on it. Kazuma couldn't find anything to wear, so he wore a costume that portrayed him as one of the classes from Final Fantasy 3, the red mage. Areo, he

had red hair, sporty glasses tilted to the forehead, a yellow jacket, and white pants and shoes. "Come on, guys," Areo suggested, Let's bowl! But before the bowling could commence, Kira went to go get their balls. And what do you know, the cloakies are back! But they were bowling too. He had a strange sense of fear in his body and swiftly got the balls and ran to his seat. "Dude, what's up with those guys, the men in white cloaks?" "White coats, huh? Hmmmmmmm…" Kazuma pondered, "Now that you think about it, they kind of look like… white mages!" Kazuma exclaimed. Areo laughed, "Kazuma, every thing you see is referenced to Final Fantasy III!"

-Two games later…..-

Our trio ventured to the arcade section, which the cloakies still following them to. "You know, I think the cloakies are stalking us." Kira said, extremely frightened to the maximum. "Cloakies? That's your new name for them?" Areo let out a small chuckle. Kazuma couldn't help it, he busted! At last they found a machine of wonder, Time Crisis 4. It was truly a gift from god himself. Only two people managed to beat it. Areo and on single player and once on link play. Their initials were KRA(Giorgio) and ARO(Evan) with a combined score of 2985644910 with a 70.9 accuracy total. Kazuma thought he should give it a go. He picked Giorgio and started busting his way through the prologue but started to lose lives at Stage 1 Area 2, the sniper rifle part. When the cloakies were watching Alan got an idea. "Hey Gi, mind if I take a mini break from here?" "Sure, but…" as soon as Alan was given the okay, he dashed towards the machine. "…Don't give out your personal info." Gi groaned. Alan put one of his quarters in, and selected Link Play, there he joined automatically with Kazuma and quickly shot the tires on the truck.

-An hour later-

"Hence the game was defeated quadruple times!" Areo and Kira sang. The score that Kazuma and Alan accumulated was only a thousand points lower than Kira's and Areo's. The second score was named KZM(Giorgio) and DWN(Evan). The score was 298563910 with 49.7 accuracy total. The quad separated into three heading for the exit. "Wait!" Areo yelled. "Who are you?" "Just a friend." Alan giggled. Just then terrorists crashed through all the windows holding guns. "Freeze!" they commanded. The cloakies crept through the door unnoticed. "Are you sure this is the right way to do this?" "Alan, I'm sure." "Sorry pal, freeze is not in my vocabulary." Areo prepared. Then all three ran to different terrorists, getting up close and personal with them, scoring a punch-punch-knock back kick. When they were down, they took their guns and shot the terrorists with every clip they had. After the gunfight, the cloakies walked in. "Areo Kazama, we would like to see you." They took him outside. They unmasked themselves revealing the figures of Giorgio Bruno and Alan Dunaway. "Sorry for following you. We saw how you dealt with the terrorists." "And we have been sent by the commander to track you down. We've seen your preformances elsewhere, kupo!" Alan exclaimed. "Ever heard of VSSE?" Gi said.

"Yes. Vital Situation, Swift Elimination, right?"

"Mm-hm. You can be a part of us. We'll fill you in on the details at headquarters."

"Whaddya say, Areo?" Alan questioned.

"I accept."

"Good. I'm Giorgio Bruno. It's a pleasure."

"And I'm Alan Dunaway, kupo!"

"Alan, stop with the kupo crap. It's like you're a moogle."

Areo let out a laugh. So did the other two agents. And so they left. "Crap! He left us here!" Kira yelled. "Dang it!" Kazuma yelled.

(Thanks for reading! I'm looking forward to reviews and criticism. Stay tuned for the next chapter!)


End file.
